


Late Night Assistance // slow updates

by prongsies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Other, Short, a fanfic i wrote literally a year ago, i also posted it on my wattpad too, idk - Freeform, imagine, now i added to it, was a drabble, who knows when i'll update hehe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prongsies/pseuds/prongsies
Summary: You, being the most hardworking person you know, had procrastinated on doing your Potions essay over Amortentia. In the dead of night, a ray of hope emerged from the stairs of the boy's dormitories and helped you with your assignment. With his help, you were sure that you two could do anything. That is, until the very next day you underwent some minor difficulties. No worries, though, you have this completely under control, right?(originally a one shot prompt: imagine remus lupin helping you write an essay late at night)





	1. Late Night Assistance

You sat at the comfortable couch in the Gryffindor common room, straining your eyes to focus on the book and three pages of parchment in front of you. Professor Slughorn assigned everyone with a five page essay about the potions you covered and explain what's in them and what it does. You procrastinated until the last moment, and it was due tomorrow. It was hopeless; you had gotten nothing done except writing your name and a merely simple introduction. Finally deciding against forcing your mind to focus, you slammed the book shut, throwing your head back in frustration and running your hand through your hair. Whilst doing so, you heard the stairs to the dorms creak. Your head turned on instinct, causing you to get a quick surge of whiplash throughout your head. It was only Remus.

"Hey, Remus." you stifled a yawn.

"Oh, hey, (Y/N). What are you doing up? About an hour ago everybody headed to bed." he lifted his eyebrows.

"I'm just trying to do some homework I clearly did not finish." You gestured to the pile of work in front of you. "I haven't even started on it much yet and it's just really tedious."

"Well, what do you have so far?" he asked, sitting down next to you.

"The introduction paragraph. Literally I've nothing done." you huffed in frustration, sliding the parchment to Remus. He grabbed it and read over it quickly, biting his lip.

"Well, if it helps, it is a pretty decent introduction." he smiled. "I could help you, if you want."

"Yeah, sure. Thanks, Lupin." you felt relief fill your chest.

"Well, we learned about Amormentia, so you can make the next paragraph about that." he slid the parchment to me, handing me my quill.

"Oh, that's right! But, er, I don't quite know some of it." I took the quill from his hands.

"That's why you have the book, (Y/N)." he smirked, opening the book to the correct page. "Ah, look here, 'Amortentia'."

You flushed, obviously feeling stupid about forgetting you had the book. "R-right. Let's see... 'Amortentia smells like your favorite things.'"

"That's correct, but be more specific." he looked meticulously at you, his bright green eyes reflecting the fire light.

"Okay, how about 'Amortentia can cause and extreme infatuation to the drinker, causing them to grow obsessed over the brewer.'"

"That's better! Write that down." his smile lit up his already glowing eyes. You smiled back, quickly writing that down.

"Alright, great, that's a start!" you looked proudly down at your essay with only one sentence written. "What else..."

 

You woke up, finding yourself in front of a bundle of used parchment and spilled ink. _I don't remember completing the essay. Remus and I had only finished half after I..._ You let out a small gasp. _I fell asleep! Crap, did he finish it for me?_ You saw something rustle close next to you; it was Remus. His hands were all covered in ink, and his hair was a mess. His head was rested on your leg, making you slightly blush, but you paid no mind to it.

You smiled down at him. You had no way of thanking him for this; this was too much of him to do. Maybe a pound of chocolate could do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT  
> ah, hello lovely readers!!! i noticed that this drabble has over 40 kudos and almost 1k reads?? ahhh how exciting is that!!!! i also have been reading and replying to your comments and y'all want a second part/continuation. i am most happy to say that i will indeed make a second part (and possibly more? depending on how motivated i am) to this drabble!! i do post little updates every once in a while on my wattpad @prongsy and most of my little messages are about how all my notes got deleted and that all my ideas and fanfics are gone haha! all that effort down the drain, y'feel?? i'll get around to rewriting them, but i can never find the effort to write after the incident of my notes. i digressed from the point of this haha! anyways, im currently writing that next part and i will either upload it on this same work or create a new one and put it into a group work thingy??? y'all know what i mean??? and i'll also publish it to wattpad aswell!!
> 
> thank y'all so much for reading! toodles for now!


	2. Minor Inconvenience. Oops.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after you, well, mostly Remus, finished the essay, Slughorn's puts the class to the test to see if they can brew Amortentia. Unfortunately, there was, er, a minor inconvenience.

"Now that you have researched and written an essay about Amortentia," Professor Slughorn got up form his desk's chair, "you all shall be brewing the potion itself." (Y/N) immediately turned her head to Remus with fear in her eyes. You knew very well that you had only written, like, half of your essay. You hadn't even given the essay a second glance before you turned it in!

"Now, before you all freak out about this, you will get to work with a partner." Slughorn pointed to a Hufflepuff girl who raised her hand. "Yes, Miss?"

"Isn't Amortentia a dangerous potion that could be misused?" she narrowed her eyes at the professor with distrust.

"Ah," he chuckled, "I'm so glad you mentioned that! The recipe I have given each of you is not the original one. I have altered it so that even if I had allowed you to drink it—which I most certainly won't, so please do not ask, James—it would not have its dangerous effects."

You laughed to yourself, turning to Remus, "You'd think schools wouldn't allow such dangerous assignments, but Hogwarts certainly has its wild perks."

Remus let out a soft chuckle. "Clearly. Last year the Defense professor showed the second years what boggarts were. _Boggarts_!"

"I swear, Hogwarts loses at least one rule of safety each year." You shook your head.

"I would suggest, _Mr. Lupin and Ms. (L/N)_ , that talking during my instructions wouldn't be the smartest idea," Slughorn raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Sorry, professor," the two of you said in unison. You looked over towards the cauldron in between the two of you. Potions was never your best subject, and considering you only did half of your essay, there was no way you could do this assignment alone. You silently hoped Remus wouldn't choose one of his friends to be his partner, since he was the one who wrote the rest of your essay—which, may you add, did not intend for him to do so!—so he could easily walk you through it.

"So, to begin, each of you will choose a partner to help brew your potion. Quickly, quickly," Slughorn waved his arms around, "we haven't got time to lose!" Everyone began rushing towards their friends so fast that it made your head spin. Assuming Remus left you for one of his friends, you desperately looked around in hope to find a partner you knew. You turned to your right to find Remus standing there with a small smile prominent on his face. You noticed that behind him, James and Lily were stuck together and Sirius and Peter paired up. _Looks like he's stuck with me_ , you thought.

"Appears like everyone else partnered up," you sighed dramatically, "and you don't seem to have a partner...... oh _whatever_ could you do?"

"Aw," he said, putting his hands on his hips, "what a shame! I must look for a partner, but wherever could that partner be?" He began looking around the classroom and shook his head.

" _Hmm_ , could that partner be right here?" You asked.

"Oh!" Remus put a hand to his heart, "Well, if you must insist. (Y/N), would you do me the honor of being my partner?"

"Ah, took you long enough," you chuckled and bowed. "But yes, it would be my honor, as well."

Slughorn waited until everyone settled down before he spoke. "Now, everyone take a look at your piece of parchment. I have included a few questions at the end that you must answer during the brewing process and after you finish brewing." The classroom was filled with the sound of crinkling parchment. You moved the recipe in between you and Remus, in which he muttered a "thanks." The questions on the parchment were mainly about how the ingredients reacted with each other and the colors of which the potion turned into. _That's easy enough,_ you thought as you already began organizing the order of ingredients needed.

Slughorn finished his quick instructions and allowed the students to begin brewing. With your limited knowledge of Amortentia and your super smart partner Remus, surely you two could both conjure up at least something that resembles a decent concoction.

 

Soon enough, you two managed to get past the first few steps, you being the one who answered the questions following each step, and everything was surprisingly going well! Slughorn complimented how your potion's colors were nice and vibrant, which earned a few sneers from Snape and his partner. _Things were looking up_ , you supposed, as you happily tossed in the ingredients Remus handed you.

"(Y/N), wait, _don't_ —" Remus paused and grimaced, "—drop those in there yet."

"Uh oh," was all you could say. You watched as the potion began bubbling, gradually growing more intense by the second. "Remus, what do we do?"

The potion overflowed the cauldron, causing smoke to rise into the air. Remus quickly grabbed his wand and tried muttering spells to it, but to no avail. It began dripping onto the floor and onto your shoes, which caused you to squeal in fear. "Remus!"

"Slughorn!" Remus yelled in between spells, trying his best to stop the spilling. People's head turned towards their cauldron, some of them laughing and some of them screaming. That surely got Slughorn's attention, since he rushed over to you and Remus.

" _What in Merlin did you two do?_ " his voice boomed. He waved his wand and recited a spell that cleaned up the concoction from the table and floor. You tried to catch Remus' eyes in hopes for him to see the apology in your face, but he refused to look at you. You could hear sniggers coming from Severus' direction and a "yikes" from Sirius. _I messed up pretty bad, didn't I?_ you thought to yourself as you looked down at your feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah hello readers! what a surprise this addition is, isn't it? i wasnt originally planning to add onto this, but some ao3 commenters clearly wanted more so here i am to deliver! (if any of you are curious, my wattpad is prongsy, plus it's linked on my profile!) this is highkey sloppy and unedited, so sorry for any errors and messiness this part is haha!! this will not be the end of this, bc i will be writing an extra part or two to this so i won't leave y'all hanging! who knows when i'll be done with it, though, haha! thank y'all kindly for all the support and i'll see y'all later! 
> 
> thanks for reading! toodles for now!


	3. No Confrontation Without Representation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Slughorn began scolding you and Remus, you decide to step up and take the blame. You do have a few words for Remus when you get back to the common room, though...

  
The atmosphere in the classroom was tense as Slughorn's wand lowered to his side. You and Remus stood there with guilty looks on your faces, not knowing what to say. Slughorn sensed this and began speaking. "Class, you may be dismissed early. As for you two, please stay here. I would like to have a word with you." He walked towards his desk swiftly, his anger still radiating off of him.

The students began filing out the classroom with an eruption of whispers and giggles. You looked up at Remus, who looked paler with guilt, but he still refused to look at you. You didn't know what his deal was. "Remus, I'm sorry. it was just a mista–"

"It was a _mistake_ that just got us a _detention_ ," Remus sighed, averting his eyes away from you.

"C'mon, Remus, when did you care if you got in trouble? I mean, have you _seen_ your friends?" You nudged him, but he just rolled his eyes. It was clearly not the words he wanted to hear.

"Look, we can talk about this later," he swung his bag across his shoulders and walked to Slughorn's desk, you following after him. Slughorn watched you approach and sat down in his chair. The look on his face was not pleasant.

"You two do realize that you could've put your fellow classmates in danger?" He stared with intense eyes. Whatever snarky comeback you would've said was pushed back into your throat as you looked down at a very interesting quill on his table.

"This was completely irresponsible and I expected highly of you," he stated. "Especially you, Remus. _You're a prefect!_ What were you thinking?" Remus shuffled on his feet. You could tell he felt highly embarrassed by Slughorn's statement. None of this was Remus' fault, so why should all this be thrown onto him? You lifted your head and took a deep breath.

"Professor, you really shouldn't be blaming most of this on Remus," you said. "He told me not to add those ingredients yet, but, knowing me, I obviously didn't listen and caused this big catastrophe. So, if anything, all of this is _my_ fault. I take full responsibility and I ask you to please exclude Remus from this equation." You could feel Remus stare at you, but you kept your eyes steady on Slughorn. You watched as he pursed his lips in consideration.

"Alright, Miss (L/N), this was very mature of you to take responsibility. Remus," Slughorn nodded towards him, "you may go." You watched Remus give you a side glance as he walked out of the classroom and shut the door. You turned back to face Slughorn, who was now crossing his arms.

"This is going to take a while, isn't it?" You asked him, in which he responded with a simple nod.

 

You strode swiftly through the portrait hole with nothing but a ball of frustration inside you. You scanned the room in hopes of seeing Remus, but the only people who were in there was James, Sirius, and Peter. You locked eyes with Sirius, who immediately tensed from the harshness of your stare. You made your way towards him, yelling "Where's Remus?"

Sirius smirked. "No need to yell, (L/N), he's upstairs in our dorm. He seemed pretty upset when he came in. He was muttering some stuff like 'detention' and 'it's my fault.' Did the two goody-two-shoes get in trouble?"

"Oh, cut the chatter, I just needed a simple answer," you ignored his question and turned on your heels and headed up the stairs. You heard a quiet "Remus is about to get a mouthful, you reckon?" from James and a couple chuckles in response. They weren't wrong, but you felt more frustration form in your chest from this.

You finally reached their dormitory and rapped angrily on the door. When you didn't get a quick enough reply, you swung open the door and found a shocked Remus sitting by the window. You gaped at him—most definitely not from how gorgeously the sun beamed down on his beautiful features—but quickly closed your mouth and put on a stern look. "Remus, now is the time we should talk."

He quickly got up and made way to stand in front of you. "I know. Look, (Y/N), I feel bad for snapping at you earlier. That was immature of me and you shouldn't have taken all the blame for this. Yeah, you may have put the ingredients in too early, but _I_ should've been being a better partner and given you further information." He sighed. "I hope you could forgive me."

You felt all the frustration melt away and you looked into his eyes. Yeah, you had to agree with him, he was being a big jerk earlier, but it wasn't his fault. He's just a prefect and wanted to be the best he could be. You couldn't stay mad at him for something so minuscule. "I forgive you, Remus. I _did_ get detention from him tonight, so I expect you waiting for me when I'm done."

He sighed in relief. "Thank Merlin. Of course I'll wait for you. That wouldn't be fair to my partner, wouldn't it?"

"You still want to be my partner?" You asked. "After all this?"

"Well, I did mentally fire you as my partner, so," he put a hand on his heart and got down on one knee, "will you, (Y/N), do me the honor to be my Potions partner? Again?"

You tried to hide the smile threatening to break through. "It would be _my_ honor," you bowed. The two of you both broke into a fit of laughter. You were glad that you got partnered with him so that you could experience this silly moment together. When Remus smiled up at you, you felt a flutter in your chest and you couldn't help but wonder what your Amortentia potion would smell like tomorrow...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah hello everyone!!! sorry if this one is messy and all over the place! i didn't edit it too much haha. i appreciated your comments on the last chapter very much!! it fuels my heart knowing y'all are reading hehe!! anyways, this isn't the last chapter of our dearest (Y/N) story... we've got a couple more to go!! i wonder what their amortentia smells like... could it be parchment? or even... chocolate? hehe who knows! stay tuned for updates n stuff from little ol me!!
> 
> thanks for reading! toodles for now!!


End file.
